


Osculation on exhortation

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also its crack-ish, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at ratings, M/M, Tell me if i need to change the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Thirty seconds, boys!" Tsubaki shouted at them, followed by a short laugh. "Anything less and it's not valid. Oh, also I want to see tongue." (Mahiru and Kuro find themselves between a rock and a hard place. )(Aka Tsubaki is a shitty KuroMahi shipper.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this stupid idea of Tsubaki forcing Kuro and Mahi to kiss.  
> I just needed to let this shit out.  
> But it kinda grew too long. So now it's on ao3.
> 
> Also idk how to Tsubaki. I love the dude, but his personality is too unpredictable.
> 
> If u wanna know where Lily is, he's hiding behind a curtain laughing his ass off.
> 
> Geez ok. 
> 
> Warning: possibbly ooc coz i haven't read past volume 5 ;-;  
> Also possible inconsistency and stuff coz it's 3 in the morning.
> 
> And for those wondering, the title is me screwing around with dictionaries. It means kissing by command more or less.

"Let him go!" Mahiru shouted.

Tsubaki just laughed. A frightened Misono was being held against his chest, wide eyes begging his friends for help. The katana being held under his neck pushed a bit firmer and he gasped, begging out a small 'help'.

But the sloth pair was incapacitated at the moment. They couldn't rush into Tsubaki in fear of him hurting the boy, and leaving the scene was definitely not an option either.

"What the hell do you want from us!? And what do you even get for hurting Misono?" The sloth's eve cried out.

Tsubaki stopped laughing, "So boring.", He sighed, "Seriously, Mahiru, you are the least amusing person I've ever met."

"Let me g-go!" The captive choked out.

The fox servamp snickered and brought his face close to the boy's ear, "I could", and even closer, "But where's the fun in that, hmm?"

Misono shuddered. He's never been in a situation this uncomfortable, this... dire.

Tsubaki straightened up and looked back at the pair standing in front of him, shaking in their pants as if they were constipated.  
And then a switch clicked.  
He grinned.  
"I know what we can do."

And then he started laughing manically again. For about a minute the three had to listen to the nasty sound of him shaking his lungs, and adding onto it, he managed to choke himself with some spit and had a short coughing fit afterwards.

Typical Tsubaki.

"A-anywaaays~ I offer a trade. You do me a favour and I let this midget go.  
Do we have a deal?"

"Like hell we do!" Mahiru screamed. He was sick of Tsubaki. Sick of his stupid useless jokes, sick of him hurting his brothers, their eves and subclasses. He just wanted Tsubaki gone. Or at least the war gone. He was ready to do a 'fuck it' and try to stab Tsubaki with his broom, hopefully before he managed to hurt Misono. But a tap on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Mahiru, let's hear him out. Maybe he asks for something we can give him without regret."

Kuro... He was looking at him with such an honest expression. Not his usual sleepy-tired, but a full on face of exhaustion. Has the whole circus Tsubaki's been making actually broken him? And if so, how much?

Kuro dulled out his gaze, appearing as stoic and uncaring as he always does and turned his gaze towards his younger brother.  
"What do you want?" He asked.

"A kiss." Tsubaki firmly stated. "No, wait." he shook his head. " a make out session!"

And just like that, the whole room was stunned. 

"A what!?" Mahiru yelled after picking his jaw from the floor.

"A make out session!" he repeated.

"What the fuck...?" muttered Misono just below Tsubaki's line of view. "WHO the fuck??"

And then suddenly, Tsubaki started squealing. "Yes! Yes!" His cheeks beet red and his eyes tearful.

The rest of the room was still confused though. What kind of trade was that?

Tsubaki stopped and cleared his throat.  
"Kuro!" Kuro's eyes widened comically, his gaze boring into Tsubaki. "You" he removed the hand holding the katana from Misono's throat and pointed it at his big brother "Are going to kiss Mahiru." He grinned again, moving the direction of the katana from Kuro to Mahi.

A deathly silence fell upon the room. So much so that Mahiru and Kuro even stopped breathing. 

"Y-you.. what?" Mahiru stuttered." Why would you ask for something like that!? Do you get off on things like this? Pervert! Pervert!" He yelled.

Kuro just stood still. Having miraculously found interest in a random crack in the floor tiles, his gaze strong enough to crack it further.  
This was his chance. An easy excuse for an unexplainable need, for a normally repulsive act.  
Was Tsubaki doing this for him?  
Despite Kuro disliking an audience, especially one in the form of his annoying bastard of a brother, the thought might of been entirely selfless and well meaning.  
Was Tsubaki seriously trying to be nice?  
For what?

Kuro looked up at the vampire of melancholy.

Should he be thankful?

"Well, what is it then? Will you to do it or do you want to say goodbye to the shitty hair here?" 

"Hey who are you calli-" Misono started arguing before the katana was put back firmly under his throat, silencing him in a millisecond.

"Did you say something, shitty hair?" Tsubaki cooed, sending his hostage a devious smile.  
"N-no." He gulped.

"Good." He looked back up at Mahiru yapping about being a minor and having dignity and the guy on his left, Kuro, who had returned to smashing through the floor with the intensity of his gaze. 

"Kuro!" He called out firmly. "I'm asking for the last time. Make your decision fast or I'll get awfully annoyed."

Mahiru gaped. "What about me? Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Replayed Tsubaki.

Kuro slouched, a long sigh escaping his mouth. "How bothersome".

And then he pushed Mahiru's left shoulder back effectively turning his target to face him. In the next second he pushed the boy backwards, gripping his waist fast enough to not let him hit the wall fully, but still making him bump his upper back against it.  
After settling his victim into a safe position, Kuro brought his other hand up to the bottom side of his jaw, gripping it as to not give Mahiru an opportunity to turn his head.

Kuro turned his head towards Tsubaki, sighing before he smirked the tiniest bit towards the sly fox.  
He will most likely have to repay him for this later. But for now...

He turned his head back towards the trembling blushing mess in his hands.  
For now he has someone else to attend to.

"Mahiru, chill." He deadpanned. "It'll be over before you know it." 

"Thirty seconds, boys!" Tsubaki shouted at them, followed by a short laugh. "Anything less and it's not valid. Oh, also I want to see tongue."

Kuro winced. Thirty seconds? Isn't that a bit much? And with tongue as well? It's not like it will be his first kiss. He isn't really worried, but Mahiru seems to be. There's fear and reluctance in his downcast eyes, his face is burning red and his whole body is quivering.  
Could it be Mahiru's first kiss though? 

Or is he just so repulsed?

"K-kuro, are we really gonna..?"he looks up.

And Kuro's heart shatters. Mahiru looks so uncomfortable, scared, like a deer caught in the headlights.  
He just has to ask.

"Are you disgusted?" 

The eve stiffens.

And Kuro slumps "I'm sorry if it leaves a foul taste in your mouth." 

"Hurry the hell up!" A shrill voice forces them to cringe.

But they finally connect.  
Kuro pulls Mahiru's face a bit closer to his own and lowers his own towards those trembling lips. The ones he has waited so long to touch.

The beginning is slow, awkward. Kuro imprinting light kisses on his eve's lips and Mahiru trying his hardest to calm his heart long enough to start breathing again.

"Boring!"

Mahiru frowns, slowly trying to force his lips to move, to reciprocate somehow.  
But he knows that it isn't enough. It's too innocent and half-hearted. Something that Tsubaki won't accept.

So Kuro, as the more stable one at the moment, decides to take the lead and do what he wants.

And he wants more.

He wants to taste. To drown.  
So he bites the lower lip of his eve, his sharp teeth drawing a bit of blood. It disappears in less then a moment, the hungry vampire forcing his way into the feeble mouth.

And in an instant, he loses it. All the gentleness and care vanishes to heed his lust.

It becomes fervent, their tongues mingling in Mahiru's mouth, tiny gasps and soft groans slowly filling up the quiet room.

But it's not enough.  
They both grasp blindly for more. The eve winding his own hands into Kuro's hair, greedily pushing him down, trying to get more of Kuro.  
And the servamp, gripping Mahiru with more force, pushing his tongue further, working to get more sound, more flavour.

It doesn't wind up being enough.

Someone starts yelling.  
And then a body crashes into them.

Or rather, into Kuro.

Has it really been thirty seconds?

"Now that was a show!" Tsubaki exclaims. "I guess you two aren't as boring as i expected. Whatever, everyone makes mistakes." 

Kuro grunts, looking up at an exasperated Misono drilling a hole through him with his gaze. "You call Tsubaki a pervert, but look at yourself. Disgusting." The short boy scrambles up, but continues giving Kuro the death glare.

"I didn't call him a pervert, Mahiru did. Glare at him."

Mahiru snaps out of shock and looks at him with a soft frown. "You are a pervert, though."

"Hehehe yes you are, Nii-san~!" Tsubaki turns to Misono "And, midget, put on some weight, you're so light I barely even noticed I threw something."

Misono grumbles under his breath.

"Oh and don't ask for anything in return, Kuro. We're even since now I know where to strike when the time comes." Tsubaki grins before jumping back into a window.  
"See you around."

Kuro sighs, bashing his head into the tiles below him and dragging his palms across his face.

"Can't deal."

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna reach me anywhere else, my tumbr is nininuska.
> 
> Thx for reading etc etc


End file.
